Never Say Goodbye
by JasZ1991
Summary: "No…" She screams causing Rebekah to storm in with wipes in hand. "This is my fault." "I can never goodbye to you." He replies with a chuckle.


_**This was suppose to be somewhat of a sequel to 'Change On Me' but it took a new life on it's own. I hope you enjoy it.- JasZ**_

* * *

The truth about Kol's reasoning has slipped and found it's away to Davina. Her heart shatters even more. He pushed her away, instead of having her beside him. Everyone knew, he was dying and no one had the nerve to tell her! They all let him slip away from her! Letting him slip: away from her grasp, never to hold him again. Kol the one who restored her faith in love and taught her there's no shame in using her magic.

Tears streaming down her cheeks as she storms: into his room where he holes up. There she finds him slumped in bed as Rebekah attempts to cool him down with a cloth. A sob escapes her lips at his pale complexion and hollowing face etches itself into her memory. Shaking her head she flings herself at the bed and takes his large hand into her tiny one.

Kol turns his attention, after the room stops spinning, towards Davina. His blue eyes shine with anguish and pain as he takes her in. He releases a sigh, she's safe and sound. Wincing as he inhales, then suddenly a coughing fit takes over. His hand covering his mouth is smeared with blood. Shame and sorrow fill his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Davina cries as she places her hands on either side of his face.

Rebekah silently watches the scene between her brother and the girl who wormed her way into his heart. Sadness clouds her heart; once again the young witch loses someone she holds dear. But this time it isn't just anyone, it's her mad brother. The one, brother as crazy as he seemed only wanted attention and affection. Was this a cruel joke that once he found what he always yearned for; he's forced to leave it behind.

"I didn't want you to see me this way, Love." He whimpers, trying to hide his hand from the little witch. "I don't want to see you crying."

Shaking her head she takes his blood covered hand, and uses her other hand to brush his brown locks away from his forehead. She can feel him shaking. Turning her attention to Rebekah who just stares at the ground, hiding her tears from her brother.

"Do you have any wipes?" She tries to keep her voice from breaking even more.

Rebekah flies out of the room once she gives the little witch a nod. Davina turns her attention back to the man who stole her heart away. He lies on the bed, weak and in pain. His labored breathing making her want to take his place.

"I..I'm sorry." He whispers as tears pool in his blue depths.

"You should have told me, Kol. I… I love you and you wouldn't even give me the chance to tell you that."

"That's another reason why I didn't want to tell you… It'll make it even more real… That once again I'm losing to one of my worst fears."

"I'll make Finn pay."

"Goodbye" He whispers softly.

"No…" She screams causing Rebekah to storm in with wipes in hand. "This is my fault."

"I can never goodbye to you." He replies with a chuckle. "This is a product of my own misfortune. If I had to do this all over again to meet you; I would do it in a heartbeat. I'd die for you Davina Claire. That's why I can never say goodbye to you."

Rebekah hearing the heartwarming words of her brother claws at her. He really cares for the little witch. And for that she'll protect her from all harm; she'll protect her for him. He didn't have to ask; she'll do it willingly and give her life to see it through.

"Then don't say goodbye. We can still find a way."

"I'm hexed, love. There's no way of reversing it." He replies.

"There has to be!" She cries her own eyes reflecting fear and sorrow. All the dreams she had with him shattered like thin glass colliding with a rock.

'I didn't die alone, Finn. You venomous snake I'll see you in hell!' He reflects to himself as he feels Davina kiss his hand.

"I'll find a way."

"I love you, Davina Claire." He whispers as he closes his eyes. His labored breathing calms down and his body stills. The little witch sobs while clutching his hand. A thunderous crack can be heard outside; rain drops beating against the windows fill the silent room. Klaus and Elijah burst into the room to find their sister balling her eyes out once again. A harvest girl on the floor clutching the hand of their young, now dead, brother. A storm brewing wildly as the tears of the girl pool on Kol's bloody hand.

* * *

**_Did anyone else want to cry with Kol in last nights Episode? Or when he was saying all those things last week about Davina? I swear my heart broken in two until...you know. Or how he doesn't want to tell her! 33 Kolvina! He has to stay alive!-JasZ_**


End file.
